Steve Kubby
Background Steve Kubby worked for the Libertarian Party nomination for president of the US in 2008. * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steve_Kubby * Endorsed Mary Ruwart in his exit speech in May 2008 at the Libertarian Party convention. * http://www.kubby2008.com/ Issues Policy Positions: In Brief Civil Liberties * Repeal the Patriot Act * Repeal the Military Commissions Act * Enforce the Bill of Rights * End government discrimination based on sexual orientation For more information, see Steve Kubby's full position paper on civil liberties Energy & Environment * Require government and military fleets to go non-petroleum * End taxpayer subsidies to the petroleum and agriculture industries For more information, see Steve Kubby's full position paper on energy and environment Foreign Policy & Iraq * Immediate, unconditional withdrawal from Iraq * Return to America's traditional non-interventionist foreign policy For more information, see Steve Kubby's full position paper on foreign policy and Iraq Guns * No new "gun control" legislation * Repeal of all existing "gun control" legislation * Forbid and prosecute violations of gun rights by government For more information, see Steve Kubby's full position paper on guns Immigration * Open immigration for all peaceful people For more information, see Steve Kubby's full position paper on immigration. Taxes & Spending * Veto any and all tax increases, new taxes, and unbalanced budgets -- period. * Work to cut spending, splitting resulting surpluses between tax cuts and debt service. * Work to eliminate the federal income tax. * Until the income tax is eliminated, seek annual across-the-board tax cuts through increases to the personal exemption. For more information, see Steve Kubby's full position paper on Taxes & Spending The War on Drugs * End it! For more information, see Steve Kubby's full position paper on the war on drugs. Article by Steve Kubby http://www.libertyforall.net/?p=94 I receive requests several times a week from defendants who suddenly find themselves forced to defend their lives, their right to use medical cannabis and even the Bill of Rights. Like you, each defendant is suddenly forced to cope with a predatory criminal justice system that judges them guilty, until proved innocent. This advice is intended to help provide you with the necessary tactics to succeed against the terrifying challenge you now face. Here are the key concepts you must master to win: 1. NON-COOPERATION WITH TYRANNY IS A DUTY. America was founded on the premise that we have inalienable rights that cannot be separated from us by any law or government. The Drug War is unconstitutional, immoral, and no longer supported by voters or juries. Your non-cooperation with this corrupt war on American citizens is the surest way our Constitution and Bill of Rights can be restored. 2. NONVIOLENCE We don’t want to kill our enemies, only expose their lies and their greed for power over others. Any form of anger on your part must be left at the door, or it will make you no better than your adversaries and bring failure to your efforts. Only when others sense your commitment to the high road, will the justice you seek become possible. Those who attended my trial saw that I always wore a suit and showed respect. I even held doors open for my prosecutors, so they could push in their huge cart filled with 4,000 pages of lies against me. My polite behavior only made their accusations look more wild and ridiculous. 3. USE THE MEDIA Most courts will not allow you to tell your story and you must depend upon the media to get the truth out. Focus on winning in the court of public opinion and your victory with the jury will be assured. 4. NEVER PLEA BARGAIN This is a slippery slope. It might look like a great idea to begin with, but in the end, you lose, everyday for the rest of your life. You won’t get what you were promised and you’ll only endanger others by cooperating with government terrorists. 5. GO ALL OUT ON THE PRELIMINARY HEARING Winning your Preliminary Hearing means the judge will dismiss the case and your troubles are over. Most defense attorneys will advise you to do little in your Preliminary Hearing, so they can see what the prosecution’s case is about and then prepare a defense. That is definitely the wrong tactic in a bona fide medical marijuana case. You want an attorney who will fight with everything you have to win your case in the Prelim, regardless of the costs or time involved. Top medical marijuana attorney J. David Nick once took a Prelim on for 18 months, until the prosecutor gave up in desperation. 6. INSIST ON A JURY TRIAL Less than 3% of defendants exercise their right to a jury trial and yet the court system is in near gridlock. Refusing to cooperate and demanding a trial places a significant load on the criminal justice system and is the surest way to end this phony drug war. Nearly all medical marijuana trials end in acquittals or hung juries, so take your case directly to your fellow citizens and trust them to see through the prosecutor’s lies. 7. TARGET POLICY MAKERS Ignore the police and prosecutors and target their superiors. It is Sheriffs and D.A.s who are the generals in the Drug War and they are the ones who are responsible for your current grief. Organize a recall election against your D.A. Your recall will probably fail miserably, but your D.A. will back off prosecuting other medical cannabis patients, once you put a little heat to their feet. 8. SEEK CIVIL AND CRIMINAL PENALTIES Use the courts and your local grand jury to obtain indictments and convictions against rogue officials, since this is the ONLY thing sheriffs, police chiefs and district attorneys understand or respect. Never forget what was done to you until EVERY rogue sheriff, district attorney, police chief, and judge has been brought to justice. We owe it to all who have died and suffered horribly in this war to dedicate the rest of our lives to bringing these drug war criminals to justice. 9. REFUSE PROBATION Probation is no different than plea bargaining, because you are trading away your rights for a deal that will never work in your favor. You are better off to take jail over probation, because probation nearly always leads to further violations and trouble with the law. 10. DOCUMENT ABUSES It’s your job to document and prove abuse. Sooner or later, a reform-minded administration will be elected and they will want to investigate your charges and seek justice. You are now a professional defendant. Your life will be your trial. Do what you can to survive and remain true to the belief that YOU ARE INNOCENT. A law was passed five years ago that gives you the RIGHT to use, grow and possess this medicine. Don’t be afraid to stand up for what you believe. Good luck and remember to focus on the positive. Originally published in Liberty For All August 16, 2001. Kubby